Just give me a reaon
by Cookies or BN
Summary: Quand deux coeurs brisés se rencontrent enfin...


_Grande fan du Quintana j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture sur ce couple. Grace à l'épisode de jeudi soir, j'ai réalisé que leur première baiser et nuit ne pouvais pas se passer dans ses conditions. Cela ne peut pas être un coup d'un soir ! _

_bref, rien ne m'appartiens et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Nous avions toutes les deux le cœur brisé…_

_**POV Santana**_

Le mien, s'est brisé par ma faute. Je l'ai brisé pour mon bien et surtout pour son bien. Je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse. J'ai été lâche comme d'habitude. Je n'assumais pas mon bonheur. Je n'assumais pas mon coming out forcé. Je n'en avais pas la force. C'est pour cela que je suis partie à Louisville. Pour qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, simple, qu'elle trouve tout simplement quelqu'un qui l'aime comme il se doit, qui lui montre tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes. Qui fasse que son lendemain soit encore plus merveilleux qu'hier…

A Louisville, je me suis reprise en main. Capitaine des cherleeders, lesbienne totalement assumée. Bref, ma vie avait tout pour être parfaite mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. La seule chose que je souhaitais retrouvé c'était le bonheur. Le bonheur de réussir ma vie mais pas seulement. Je voulais retrouver l'amour, avoir de nouveaux rêves, voir toujours plus haut… je savais que je trouverais cela à New-York, enfin je savais que je trouverais LA personne qui me permettrait de réaliser mes rêves et que par la même occasion je réaliserai les siens.

**_POV Quinn_**

Mon cœur s'est fissuré plusieurs fois. Mais une seule personne a réussi à le briser à tous jamais.

Mon cœur s'est brisé, pour la première fois, quand j'ai su que Finn aimait Rachel Berry. Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, j'ai su tout de suite qu'il en était tombé amoureux. La personne à qui je faisais le plus confiance, que j'aimais le plus, ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais. Ceci fut la première fissure.

Pour me remettre de cette découverte et vérifier que mes talents de séductrice étaient toujours au meilleur niveau, j'ai séduis Puck. De fil en aiguille et surtout en connaissant Puck, nous avons fini par coucher ensemble. Cette nuit là j'ai trahi mon petit ami officiel. Deuxième fissure.

La troisième fissure est liée à la deuxième. Quelques semaines après mon aventure avec Puck, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Moi, Quinn Fabray, enceinte ! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que cela signifiait mais cela n'a pas empêché de rajouter une blessure à mon cœur. Abandonner Beth n'a fait que marquer cette blessure plus profondément au fond de mon être.

La suivant est encore du à ce gros baleineau. Lorsqu'il a annoncé à mes parents que j'étais enceinte, mon monde s'est écroulé. Mes parents m'ont chassé de chez moi, mon père ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, ma réputation était au plus bas et ce gros baleineau ne pensait qu'à elle. Mon cœur s'est, une fois de plus, fissuré.

Contre toute atteinte on pourrait penser que la prochaine fissure est de la faute de Sam. Au contraire c'est plutôt grâce à lui qu j'ai réussi à revivre, à comprendre mes sentiments envers cette personne qui a finalement brisé mon cœur. Il m'a sauvé de ce trou noir dans lequel j'étais enfermé, il a été ma lumière et je lui en serais à tous jamais reconnaissante.

Pendant une année, mon cœur ne s'est plus fissuré. J'étais entouré d'amis qui m'aimaient tel que j'étais et surtout qui savait qui j'étais. Mais à la fin de notre deuxième année, le baiser lors du final du concours mon cœur s'est de nouveau fissuré. Et là j'ai fais la chose que je savais le mieux faire : fuir. _Pourquoi mon cœur s'est fissuré ? Pour Finn_ ? Non c'est évidemment pour Rachel. Oui, celle à qui j'ai jeté des millions de slushies, que j'ai insulté à maintes et maintes reprises, que j'ai torturé mentalement. Toutes ces mauvaises actions étaient dues à une seule chose : j'étais amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés, j'ai fuis. Je me suis retourné vers des gens non fréquentable mais qui avaient subi la même chose que moi. On ressentait toute, ce même sentiment mais pour le faire disparaître j'étais redevenue Ice Quinn.

Puis tout est redevenu plus ou moins dans l'ordre. J'ai aidé Santana à faire son coming-out, je l'ai soutenu. Puis au cours de l'année, j'ai appris que Finn avait demandé Rachel en mariage et là mon cœur s'est de nouveau fissuré. La vieille de son mariage, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi elle ne devait pas ce marié avec lui. Je l'ai prévenu qu'elle était une étoile et que Finn restera toute sa vie à Lima. Elle rêvait de New York alors qu'il ne rêvait que de Lima. J'ai essayé de lui démontrer par a+b qu'elle faisait une erreur mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Au contraire, elle m'a traité de garce, de personne sans cœur qui faisait ça juste pour lui volé Finn. Et là j'ai craqué. Je lui ai avoué tous mes sentiments, j'ai dis pour la première fois de ma vie « je t'aime » et je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a repoussé, en répétant que cela n'était pas possible. Je lui ai posé un ultimatum soit le lendemain elle épousait Finn soit elle partait avec moi pour une vie à New-York. Le lendemain, j'étais là, à ma place de demoiselle d'honneur comme prévu. Elle est arrivée dans une magnifique robe blanche. Elle brillait encore plus qu'une étoile, elle était magnifique. Au moment de dire oui, elle s'est retourné vers moi avec un regard désolé et a embrassé Finn. Au moment où ses lèvres ont touché les siennes mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. Elle venait de briser mon cœur et j'ai fuis.

J'ai fuis. J'ai fuis à New York. Je rêvais de devenir professeur de littérature ou écrivaine alors j'ai postulé dans une petite école qui m'a accepté.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un samedi soir comme tous les samedis soirs, je suis allée dans un bar. Comme d'habitude, j'ai bu. Trop bu. Beaucoup trop même. Ma voisine d'à coté faisait de même. Elle avait l'air, elle aussi, de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. J'ai voulu lui tenir compagnie. J'ai alors déposé ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle me regarde. Et, soudain, je l'ai reconnu. Cette fille qui depuis une heure se saoulait était une fille que je connaissais.

C'était Santana Lopez…

Nous nous sommes fixés un long moment. Le temps que chacune comprenne dans quel état se trouvait l'autre. Dans ses yeux sombres et profonds, je pouvais voir une blessure, une fissure qui devait se trouver aussi au fond des miens. Je l'ai détaillé en entier. De la tête au pied. Elle portait un jean en cuir avec un tee-shirt décolleté qui mettait ses seins en valeur. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les fixer. Doucement, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu dans ses yeux une lueur. Une lueur de désir. Peut-être un soupçon d'amour mais surtout du désir. Mes yeux ont instantanément fixé ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces que je n'avais qu'une envie : les embrasser. Elle devait surement vouloir faire la même chose car elle commençait à se mordiller les lèvres comme si elle voulait résister à son envie. Une tension venait de naitre en nous. Maintenant, qui de nous deux allait craquer la première ?

Soudainement dans le bar, une chanson démarra. Cette chanson nous l'a reconnaissons en même temps.

**Just give me a reason**

_(Juste donne-moi une raison)_

**Just a little bit's enough**

_(Juste une petite sera suffisante)_

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

_(Juste une seconde où nous n'étions pas brisés mais juste tordus)_

**And we can learn to love again**

_(Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau)_

Un sourire naquit sur nos lèvres lorsque nous comprenons que les paroles s'adressent à nous.

En effet, nous sommes deux cœurs brisés. Mais quoi de mieux que deux cœurs brisés pour se réparer ?

**It's in the stars**

_(C'est dans les étoiles)_

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

_(C'est écrit sur les cicatrices de nos cœurs)_

**We're not broken just bent**

_(Nous ne sommes pas brisés, mais juste tordus)_

Et si finalement, la chanson avait raison. Et si, nos cœurs n'étaient pas brisés mais juste tordus. Si finalement, Santana était la personne qu'il me fallait ? et si j'étais la personne qui lui fallait ?

**And we can learn to love again**

_(Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau)_

La tension à la fin de la chanson était plus qu'insoutenable. Et c'est ainsi que je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit en y mettant le plus de fougue possible. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, haletante, nous savions toutes les deux que notre avenir se ferait ensemble. Nos cœurs avaient enfin trouvés la personne qu'il recherchait.

Et voilà, le début de notre vie à toutes les deux. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mariés et avons trois superbes monstres qui nous mènent parfois la vie dure. Même si tout n'a pas toujours été rose aujourd'hui nous nous aimons encore plus qu'au premier jour. Mais je vous détaillerais cela une prochaine fois.

* * *

Et voilà, finish =)

Je ferais peut être une suite mais je ne promets rien.

Au fait la chanson est de Fun. et P!nk qui se prénomme _just give me a reason_.

Si ça vous a plu ou pas vous pouvez laisser une petite review ^^ j'accepte tous les avis positifs ou négatifs )

Merci d'avoir lu =)


End file.
